


用什么治病

by Cocamilk



Category: X1 (Korea Band), producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocamilk/pseuds/Cocamilk
Summary: 医院极速车 （也许）
Relationships: 孙东杓/李垠尚, 音标
Kudos: 3





	用什么治病

**Author's Note:**

> 为了开车而开车 无剧情无文笔  
> 笔下无纯情小伙  
> 因为肾虚 所以卡车

李垠尚半躺在病床上，无所事事的翻动着手机。  
病房里响起敲门声。  
“进来。”  
“李先生，现在是医生查房时间。”  
查房？不是刚刚查过了吗？虽然心里好奇，但李垠尚还是好脾气地回答：“好……”  
李垠尚边说边抬起头来，看向进来查房的医生，但话还没说完，人就愣住了。  
那医生就站在门口，穿著件普通的白大褂，听筒挂在脖子上，但是这些普通的东西加在这个人身上就是变得那么不一样。  
漂亮的脸蛋，白大褂都挡不住那曼妙的身体曲线，那清纯无辜的气质。

不知道这是李垠尚第几次住院了。  
他觉得每次住院都是最愉悦的时候。  
那医生怎么每次见都变得更可口了，为什么会有人天生就长着一副等着被人怜爱的样子呢。  
今天的内衬的领子有点大啊，从白大褂里透出来，真想狠狠按在身子底下呢。

孙东杓是李垠尚肖想了几个月的人，仅仅是一眼，孙东杓就深深烙在李垠尚的心里，他想从心理上，肉体上，完全的占有这个男人。

孙东杓怎么在这个时间点又来查房？  
一个愣神间，李垠尚在手机上打好的字，也忘记按发送键了。  
“孙医生。”他回过神来，并把手机放到了一旁。

孙东杓走到床边，居高临下地看著床上的李垠尚，男人的目光锋利而坚定，却又不会伤人。对上这样的目光，就像会被双眸吸进去一样，孙东杓觉得自己的心怦怦跳得厉害。

虽然作为一个医生的确不应该，但是孙东杓的确是在盼望着这个叫李垠尚的病人能多多住院。  
这个男人真的让人看一眼都腿软，真的好想把这个男人搞到手啊。

孙东杓强装正经，“我先检查你的伤口。”他伸出手，去解对方的病服扣子。  
他的手在微微地颤抖，这是他做梦都想见的场景，李垠尚躺在床上，任由他为所欲为。可现在，在男人好整以暇的目光中，他反而紧张地厉害。就好像自己不是在脱别人的衣服，而是在被别人脱衣服一样。  
一颗、两颗、三颗……再将衣领轻轻一扯，就露出了胸口大片的肌肤，白色的绷带硬生生地跳入眼帘，此刻显得特别显眼。  
但孙东杓的注意力完完全全被别的东西吸引去了，他迫不及待的将剩下的衣服扣子全部都解开，然後衣服往两边推，使得对方的整个上半身都暴露在视野中。  
平日里李垠尚要么穿著病服，要么就是出院时穿着的西服，或许还显得有些消瘦，但脱了之后才能看清他身上线条分明的肌肉。从腹肌到胸肌，结实强健，但又不会过于夸张，反而给人一种安全可靠的感觉。坚持锻炼的习惯使他的肌肉线条流畅又清晰，看起来显得人修长而挺拔。  
在孙东杓眼里就是，穿了衣服让人想扒下来，脱了衣服让人想上。

“我先检查一下你身体的情况。”说完，孙东杓伏下身来，一手拿著听诊筒，放在李垠尚没有受伤的右边的胸口。  
而他放的位置，好巧不巧，听诊筒正好压在李垠尚的乳头上。当然，说是巧合，也不会有人相信吧。  
“孙医生，你这是检查什么？”李垠尚眉语目笑的看着面前的小医生，隐隐期待起今晚要发生的事情。  
“这个嘛……”孙东杓莞尔一笑，用严肃并且专业口吻地回答，“这是检查手术之後，你乳头的敏感度有没有受到影响。你要知道，这对你今後的性生活是十分重要的。”  
还真是说谎话不脸红，李垠尚在心里腹诽。但乳头上传来的诡异感觉，也让他无心想太多。  
金属冰凉的触感压在自己的乳尖上，让人不禁打了个冷颤，而听诊器被有技巧地贴著乳头碾压移动，竟渐渐地有了丝丝的快感从乳头传来。  
抬眼就看见那个男人修长的脖子，俊美的侧脸，垂下的头发看起来异常的柔顺。因为是弯下身来给自己做检查，因此从白大褂宽大的领口看进去，正好可以看到对方白皙的胸膛，以及两颗红色的草莓若隐若现。  
视觉上的冲击，加上被刻意的挑逗，使得李垠尚无论是心理上还是生理上，都无法否认那种快感的存在。  
孙东杓盯着李垠尚笑着，“检查完了一项，下面……”他拖长了尾音，露齿一笑，才接著说：“还要检查下面。”说著，他又拿起了听诊筒，放到胸口的位置，在一点一点地往下滑动。  
李垠尚的感觉就像是有一条蛇在自己的身上爬，既危险却又不禁有些期待。尤其是那金属的冰凉触感，正贴著自己的皮肤，慢慢地往下……  
然而听诊筒就这样停在了腰上，因为下面是裤子，所以不能再往下了。孙东杓不动，也不收回听诊筒，就这么等着，仅仅是伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了一圈嘴边。  
“孙医生，怎么停住了呢？不是还有别的检查项目吗？”李垠尚的手指轻轻搭在裤头上，“我是病患呢，得麻烦医生来。”  
孙东杓暗暗咬牙，这个男人绝对是故意的，但也只好动手把对方的裤子脱下来。  
病服被孙东杓随後扔到了地上，现在李垠尚基本是全身赤裸了，性感的身材就这麽暴露在空气中，窄腰丰臀，双腿修长而结实，完美得就像是雕刻家笔下的雕塑一般。还有那内裤包裹著的地方，已经变得鼓鼓囊囊，突起了一块，让人不禁遐想连篇。  
孙东杓舔舔了下唇，然後双手放在内裤的两端，再轻轻往下一扯。男人粗大的性器就迫不及待地跳了出来，跃入他的眼中。  
虽然不是第一次见到男人的阴茎，但这么近见到，孙东杓还是不禁被吓了一跳。  
那粗大的形状，紫红色的颜色，像蘑菇状一样的龟头，如有生命一般在微微地跳动，跃跃欲试，充满了征服的欲望。  
即便现在阴茎还只是半勃起的状态，但孙东杓已经能想像他是如何的大展雄风，在自己身上驰骋的英勇模样，蹂躏自己脆弱的後穴，专制得像一个君主，容不得半点的反抗。  
李垠尚躺著大大方方地让对方看，但很快他就发现情况不对了，那张漂亮的小脸突然变得红通通的，他立刻就明白了面前这个看上去纯情的医生脑子里到底在想些什么。  
“孙医生，不知道我的阴茎这样看起来算不算正常呢？”  
“啊？”孙东杓本来还没反应过来，抬起头来，正好对上男人带著笑意的目光，就一下明白了对方是在调侃自己。於是，脸“刷”的一下变得更红了。  
“那要用手来测量一下才知道呢。”


End file.
